


Episode 4 Getting Ready

by katBr



Series: Season Six [4]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: It's December and the loft is all decorated. It also means that Cece is nine months pregnant and Schmidt is in full panic mode. While the girls go shopping, Winston tries to take his mind off his impending fatherhood. Game night takes a turn, no one saw coming.





	

Episode 4 Getting Ready

Reagan: Okay, so Cece and Schmidt will be here on Fri, right?  
Nick: I think so.  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: I'm on it.  
He quickly texts Schmidt.  
Reagan: Thanks.  
Nick: Okay, but I still don't see what all the fuss is about.  
Reagan: This is my first Christmas, settled and in a relationship. I just want to do it right.  
Nick: And that means decorating on Dec 2nd?  
Reagan: For me, yes it does.  
Nick: Well then you got it.  
Reagan: Winston, Nick said yes, you owe me a week of bathroom duty.  
Winston: Aww man, Nick? The one year you aren't a scrooge. I thought I had this one in the bag.  
Reagan: So that means, so far you owe me, bathroom duty, taking out the trash for a week, and grocery shopping for two weeks.  
Nick: Winston?! Why would you keep betting?  
Winston: The law of averages.  
Nick: The law of averages?  
Winston: Yeah, the law of averages, at some point, she has to be wrong, then I will win.  
Nick: But look at all you have lost.  
Winston: Ah, but one day, I will be the victor.  
Winston has a look on his face to indicate, he doesn't get it.  
Nick: Yeah Winston, you will.

Friday Night  
Jess: Okay, so the Chinese food is on it's way.  
Cece: That's good cause baby is hungry.  
Jess: I'll be glad when you can no longer blame eating all my food and blaming it on the baby.  
Cece: He is a Schmidt baby, what can I say?  
Schmidt: Not much you can do, when Schmidt babies are hungry, they are hungry.  
Knock knock. Ally walks in.  
Ally: Hey guys.  
Winston: Hey!  
He hugs her. She joins the group.  
Schmidt: Hey guys, I just wanna say before we start, thank you for all your help while I was working overtime to get the promotion.  
They all stare at him to continue.  
Jess: And....  
Schmidt: I got it!  
All: Yeah, way to go, yay!  
Cece: Seriously babe, you deserve it.  
She kisses him and hugs him.  
Nick: Okay, lets go get the boxes from storage before the food arrives.  
Schmidt: Yeah, okay.  
Winston: Let's do this.  
They eat and work on decorating the loft. Everyone is having fun.  
Jess: Cece, why don't you just stay in the guest room?  
Cece: No Jess, I'm fine.  
Winston: You have been asleep for a half hour.  
Cece: I'm sure it hasn't been that long.  
Jess: You started to drool a bit.  
Reagan: We have the room. Why not and I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind?  
Nick and Schmidt are playing a video game.  
Cece: I'm sure he wouldn't. Okay....babe?  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Cece: It's late. Why don't we just spend the night?  
Schmidt: Really?!  
She nods. Nick and Schmidt hug all excited, like the little boys they are.  
Jess: Come on Cece, I'll get you settled.  
Cece: Okay.  
Cece kisses Schmidt goodnight.  
Cece: I'm going to head to bed. Night babe.  
Schmidt: Okay, night Nick.  
Cece: No Schmidt, I need the sleep. You need to spend time with Nick.  
Schmidt: You sure?  
Cece: Yeah.  
He kisses her. She leaves and the guys embrace again. So excited.

The next morning, Jess is in the kitchen.  
Cece: You're up already!  
Jess: Of course. I wanted to have a quiet morning with you girl.  
Cece: Well, since Schmidt didn't get to sleep till sometime after 2am, I think we have a couple hours.  
Jess: Yay, I love Schmidt but we haven't gotten enough time one on one time since the wedding.  
They drink coffee eat muffins and enjoy each others company.  
Cece: So get this. Schmidt has started texting almost every hour, when we aren't together.  
Jess: Well Cece, you are nine months pregnant. I'm surprised he waited this long to go into full Schmidt mode.  
Cece: That's true. Last Saturday, he went through the house and baby proofed the house.  
Jess: Well, that's not so strange.  
Cece: Putting a lock on the toilet and cabinet locks on all the cabinets, when the baby isn't even born yet?  
Jess: Okay, I'll give you that. But it's also really sweet.  
Cece: That's my husband, sweet but over the top.  
Winston walks into the kitchen. The girls are cleaning up after their breakfast and girl chat.  
Winston: I missed girl chat? Again?  
Jess: Afraid so.  
Cece: Sorry sweetie.  
Moments later.  
Ally: Aww, did you miss girl chat?  
Winston: Girl chat? I don't know what you are talking about. I was just looking for the muffins and I see that they are all gone.  
Cece: Sorry about that.  
Jess: Yeah, we know how much you love.....muffins.  
Nick and Reagan come out of their room, into the kitchen.  
Nick: What's all the commotion? There are people trying to sleep you know?  
Jess: It's 10 am Nick.  
Nick: Yeah, but I am a writer, we don't keep normal hours.  
Jess: So, what's going on today?  
Reagan: Well, I wanted to go shopping but the writer needs to think.  
Nick: It's not that. I need to ponder.  
Reagan: What's the difference?  
Nick: People think, writers ponder and they need time alone to do that. Why am I talking to you guys? You're not writers.  
Jess: Okay. Anyway, if you want some company, I'm free.  
Reagan: Okay, why not? Ally, Cece? Wanna make it a girls day out? Shopping and a late lunch?  
Ally, Cece: Okay, sounds good.  
Schmidt: Cece can't go.  
Cece: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: It's just that you have had a couple full days and I thought....  
Cece: Schmidt, you really need to relax. Go to the denim barn, buy a new belt. But whatever you do, spend one day not worrying about me or the baby.  
Schmidt: I can't. I have so much to...  
She kisses him.  
Cece: This is your day, Schmidt. No baby talk or prep today.  
She turns to Winston.  
Cece: Got that?  
Winston: Don't you worry. There won't be any thinking or worrying with ol Winnie the Bish around.  
Schmidt: I'm spending the day with Winston?!  
Winston: Thanks for asking, Schmidt.  
Schmidt: When did I ask?  
Winston: It wasn't what you said, but what you didn't say. I read between the lines.  
Schmidt: Lines, what lines? There where no lines!  
Winston: That's okay, I know it's hard for you to express how you feel. That said, Winne saw right through it.  
Schmidt, knowing he wasn't going to win.  
Schmidt: Okay, so what time do you want to leave?

Later that day, inside the store.  
Reagan: What do you think?  
Jess: I think it's nice.  
Cece: Very nice.  
Reagan: But do you think Nick will like it?  
Jess: Well....  
Cece: It's just that Nick really isn't into Christmas sweaters.  
Reagan: But it's an ugly Christmas sweater.  
Cece: Yeah, he won't get that.  
Jess: All he will think is, I'm not wearing that.  
Reagan: Okay, I'll keep looking.  
Ally: Well, thanks to this bird shirt and shockingly, these matching socks, I have Winston covered.  
Cece: That's all you are getting him?  
Ally: No, but I all ready got him a couple CD's, that I hope he won't make me listen to, and a couple dvd's.  
Jess: dvd's?  
Ally: Anne of Green Gables  
Reagan: Really?  
Jess: Oh yeah.  
Cece: He watches that all the time.  
Jess: So Cece, what did you get Schmidt this year?  
Cece: I don't know. I mean, I got him a few little things and he will love this scarf.  
Jess: I did see him looking at some pleated pants the other day.  
Cece: Did you get a pic?  
Jess: Did I? Look at this.  
Cece: That's a picture of the salesman.  
Jess: I know, but look at those eyes.  
Cece: The pants, Jessica.  
Jess: Here.

Meanwhile, at a salon.  
Schmidt: You were right Winston, I needed this.  
Winston: A whole afternoon of pampering. Like I said, Winnie the Bish has got you covered.  
Schmidt: Shampoo, haircut, shave, manicure and a massage!  
Winston: And the day isn't over.  
Schmidt: There is more?  
Winston: I'm just getting started.  
Schmidt: Winston, I can't. I mean, Cece....  
Winston: She is with the girls. Plus Ally is trained in emergency situations. We both have our cell phones. It's going to be okay.  
Schmidt: Well, I suppose.  
Winston: Well, how does an exclusive wine tasting, sound?  
Schmidt: No, you don't mean.  
Winston: Yup, we have two tickets to the Sonoma Valley, Russian River Valley, wine tour and picnic?  
Schmidt gets all emotional and hugs Winston.  
Schmidt: I can't believe it, when I called back in June, they were sold out.  
Winston: You should have called in March, that's what I did.  
He hugs him again. This time people are watching amused, causing people to wonder what is going on.

Later at Schmidt and Cece's place.  
Cece: This was a great day you guys. Sorry I got tired and had to rest.  
Jess: That's okay. We loved just spending the day with you before the baby comes.  
Reagan: One last day where you aren't someones mother.  
Cece: Guys, I'm not due for a couple weeks.  
Jess: I know but it's rare that we have a girls day out these days. With all our schedules.  
Ally: I know, I know.  
Jess: What?  
Ally: It's all my fault, I know I canceled the last two times. It's just this night shift, and Winston.  
Cece: No, no, that's not what we were saying.  
Jess: Yeah, it's fine really.  
Ally: It's not fine. I hate this shift.  
Jess: Well then, do something about it.  
Cece: Yeah Ally, you have never been shy about things.  
Ally: Yeah.  
Jess: Well then, why?  
Ally: I am getting ready to take the detectives exam and I needed this experience and to work on working with other departments.  
Cece: Yeah but you have been on nights for months.  
Ally: You are right. Monday, I am going and talk to the captain.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Tuesday Night  
Cece: Babe, they should be here soon. (Cece calls out to Schmidt who is at work in the kitchen)  
Schmidt: Perfection takes time!  
Cece: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: Sorry.  
Cece: Wanna try that again? (She says that as she walks into the kitchen)  
Schmidt: I'm almost ready and can't wait! Tonight is going to be fun.  
Cece: Even if?  
Schmidt: We loose. (He says as if he was coached on what to say)  
Cece: That's better. Trust me, game night will be fun. Even if we don't win, we can have fun.  
Schmidt doesn't look convinced.  
Schmidt: Spoken like someone who doesn't know what winning feels like.  
Cece: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: Okay, okay....Anyway, it doesn't matter. Because I have already won.  
Cece: Huh?  
Schmidt: I won the day Jess moved in.  
Cece looks at the five dollars that is framed and on the wall of their kitchen.  
Cece: I say, we both won.  
Knock knock  
Jess and Winston walk in.  
Jess: Hey guys.  
Winston: Okay, let's do this. Winnie is about to win.  
Cece: Hey! Where's Ally?  
Winston: She said she would be here soon. She just had something to take care of first.  
Schmidt: Hey guys. Can I get you a drink?  
Jess: That's okay, you have your hands full. Winston and I got it. (She says as she opens the fridge)  
Nick: Hello, hello. (Nick and Reagan walk into the living room, that is empty. Everyone is in the kitchen)  
Jess: Hey Nick, we are in the kitchen.  
Reagan: Hey everyone!  
Nick: Hello.  
Cece: Glad you guys made it.  
Reagan: So is everyone here?  
Cece: Almost.  
Winston: Ally is on her way.  
Cece: Until then, appetizers are on the table and drinks are in the fridge so help yourselves.  
Nick: Alright.  
Winston: Let's do this.  
Jess: Thanks Schmidt.  
Cece: Hey! How do you know that I didn't help?  
They all laugh.  
Later, they are all playing Pictionary. The teams are Winston, Ally, Reagan and Nick, against Cece, Schmidt and Jess.  
Ally: (Yells) It came upon a midnight clear!  
Winston: Yes!  
Schmidt: What?!  
Cece: Schmidt?  
Schmidt: I know but how? From a clock and an arrow pointing up?  
Winston: What can I say? We just get each other.  
Cece: Alright babe, it's our turn.  
Jess: Yes, lets do this.  
Schmidt: Jess is drawing?  
Cece: Yes, it's her turn.  
Jess: Come on Schmidt, I couldn't be any worse than you.  
Schmidt: What?  
Jess: A picture of a snowman?  
Schmidt: Frosty the snowman! How hard was that?  
Cece: Babe, calm down. Go ahead Jess.  
Jess draws a hand waving and a long box.  
Schmidt: What?  
Cece: Babe, you have to give us more.  
She circles the box.  
Schmidt: That's not more!  
She draws stars like they are in the sky and tries to draw sheep.  
Cece: Silent Night?  
Schmidt: What?  
Cece: I don't know but time is running out.  
The timer goes off.  
Nick: Time!  
Schmidt: Alright Jess, what was that?  
Jess: Away in a manger  
Schmidt: Wha, that's not, how?  
Cece: Schmidt, calm down.  
Schmidt: But she!  
Cece: Go get a soda and take a minute.  
Schmidt: Okay, but I still say....  
Cece: Now.  
Later they are playing charades.  
Reagan: Time.  
Schmidt: What was that supposed to be Cece?  
Cece: Miracle on 34th Street  
Schmidt is left speechless.  
Nick: Okay Reagan, it's your turn.  
She picks a slip of paper.  
Reagan: Okay.  
She acts out something.  
Winston: White Christmas!  
Reagan: Yes!  
Schmidt: Really?  
Winston: Yes well, Reagan and I have a special, connection.  
Nick: Alright Schmidt, you are up.  
Schmidt: Okay, let's do this.  
Jess: Alright Schmidt.  
Cece: Come on!  
Schmidt acts out something.  
Jess: Home Alone!  
Schmidt: No.  
Cece: It's a Wonderful Life.  
Schmidt: No.  
Ally: Time!  
Schmidt: I'll be home for Christmas! How could you not get that?  
Cece: Ah, Schmidt.  
Schmidt: No seriously, I didn't say anything when we lost at Password.....  
Cece: Babe.  
Schmidt: I laughed it off when we lost at Pictionary but Charades as well.  
Cece: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: No, Cece. I have had enough.  
Jess: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: What?!  
Cece: I think I am in labor.  
Schmidt: What?!  
Nick: I'll boil some water.  
Jess: This is no time for tea.  
Everyone is sorta running around.  
Winston: Alright calm down, I have everything under control. Cece, where is your go bag?  
Cece: In the closet.  
Reagan: I got it.  
Winston: Jess, get Cece to the car. Schmidt, calm down, it's going to be okay. I will drive you guys to the hospital. Ally will bring the rest. Ally?  
Ally: Right.

Later in the hospital waiting room.  
Winston: Schmidt! What's happening?  
Schmidt: She is only a few centimeters along. They say it could be hours. Why don't you all just go home and get some sleep. Jess and I can keep her company.  
Nick: No.  
Reagan: That's right. We aren't going anywhere.  
Winston: We are family Schmidt. We sleep when you sleep.  
Schmidt hugs Winston then the others.  
A Private Room  
Cece: I can't do this.  
Jess: That's crazy, you got this girl. Just remember your breathing.  
Cece: No, not this. Ouch.  
Jess: Well then, what?  
Cece: Being a mother. I'm not a mom Jess.  
Jess: Come on Cece, do I need to remind you mama bear?  
Cece: Maybe just a few more times.  
Jess: I'll remind you as many times as you need.  
Schmidt walks in with some ice chips.  
Schmidt: Here Cece.  
Cece: Thank you. Oh...ouch.  
Schmidt: Just squeeze my hand, if that will, Ouch..... ( He hits the floor)  
Out in the waiting room.  
Reagan: Winston, where have you been?  
Ally: Uh, what is that?  
Winston is carrying a crate.  
Winston: Oh, you will see.  
Schmidt walks into the waiting area.  
Schmidt: Um, it's still going to be a little, uh... Winston, that crate?  
Winston: Okay, well I wanted to wait until the baby came and Cece was here but tah dah.  
He opens a crate a dove flies out in the middle of the hospital.  
Schmidt: Winston!  
Winston: What? Isn't this what you do.  
Schmidt: Sure if you are outside.  
Reagan: At a wedding.

Later, back in Cece's room. Schmidt looking at her monitor.  
Schmidt: Okay, and it is almost over. You are doing so good.  
Cece: Ah....  
Schmidt: I love you so much. You are so strong!  
Cece: I love you too.  
Schmidt wiping her forehead.  
Schmidt: Is there anything I can get you?  
Cece: Some more ice, and do you have it?  
Schmidt: Our push playlist? Absolutely.  
Schmidt plays the playlist and goes to get more ice chips. Cece, immediately relaxes.  
A few minutes later. Schmidt walks back into the room.  
Schmidt: Okay, here you go.  
He gives her a cup of ice.  
Schmidt: I just talked to the nurse and she said we are just about ready. I'm going to get changed and I will be right back. Till then Jess is going to stay with you.  
Cece: Okay.  
He leaves to get ready.  
Jess: How are you doing? You look more relaxed than last time we talked.  
Cece: I'm doing better. Schmidt has been really great. Talking to the doctors and nurses, taking care of all my needs. Talking me through my contractions. I couldn't have picked a better partner.  
Schmidt comes back into the room. He is dressed in hospital scrubs.  
Jess: Paging Dr Schmidt.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Jess: I don't know, I'm very tired.  
Schmidt: Okay. Jess, I need to talk to you for a minute.  
They go out into the hall.  
Schmidt: Cece's mom is coming tomorrow and do you think, you can.....  
Jess: Pick her up from the airport? Say no more.  
Schmidt: Thank you, Jess.  
He goes back into the room.  
Schmidt: Okay babe, I finally got a hold of your mom.  
Cece: You did?  
Schmidt: Yeah, she said she is going to catch the first plane in the morning.  
Cece: Really?!  
Schmidt: Yes, Jess is going to pick her up as soon as she calls with the details.  
Cece: That's such a relief. What about your mom?  
Schmidt: She has to work but she is planning to come first chance she gets.  
Cece: Thank goodness. I mean, I love your mother, but I don't think I am up for entertaining, both of our mothers at once.  
Schmidt: That makes two of us.  
Cece: Oh no!  
Schmidt: What, what's going on? Are you in pain?  
Cece: No, I just remembered, we left the house a mess. My mother....  
Schmidt: Your mother is here to see you, not to worry about the house. That said, Winston, Ally and Reagan are going to go and clean the house this morning.  
Cece: Okay but....  
Schmidt: And Nick is going grocery shopping.  
Cece goes to talk.  
Schmidt: Jess is going with him.  
Cece: Have I said thank you today?  
Schmidt: Thank you? Come on, you have the hard job. I only wish I could take your pain away.  
The door opens.  
Doctor McKay: Okay Mrs Schmidt, Nurse Spalding says you are ready to push.  
Later in the waiting room.  
Schmidt dressed in scrubs, comes into the waiting area.  
Schmidt: It's a boy!  
All: Yay! All right.  
Nick: Congratulations man.  
Jess: How's Cece?  
Schmidt: Good but tired. We would like you to all come in the room. But first, I need Winston to come with me.  
Winston: Me, why me? What did I do? I took care of the doves, just like you said. You said we were cool.  
Schmidt: Just get in here.  
They go into the room.  
Winston: Is this?  
Cece: Winston.  
Winston: Yeah?  
Schmidt: No, we would like you to meet Winston.  
Winston: Wha....I what is going on.  
Cece: Winston, you are and will always be a part of our family, so Winston, meet Winston Micheal Schmidt.  
Winston starts crying. He hugs Schmidt.  
Winston: I love you man.  
Cece: We love you.  
Winston hugs Cece the best he can, she is still in bed. Then Cece hands Winston to Winston.  
A little later.  
Schmidt: Hey guys, wanna come meet my son? My son! I am a father!  
Nick: Yeah you are!  
Jess: That kid is going to have the most organized playroom and toy box.  
Ally: Why are we just standing here? Let's go meet this kid.  
They go into the room.  
Cece: Hey guys....  
All: Hey.  
Cece: I would like you to meet, Winston Micheal Schmidt.  
Winston is beaming.  
Jess: Aww...  
Nick: Way to go.  
Reagan: Congratulations guys.  
Jess: Okay, I can't wait any longer. Can I please hold my nephew?  
Cece: Okay, here you go. Go to Auntie Jess.  
Jess holds the baby. She starts to cry, just a little.  
Jess: Hey Winnie, welcome to our family. We may be loud, occasionally inappropriate, and overly emotional at time, but we are your family. Okay, now time to meet Uncle Nick.  
Nick: No, Jess. He is too small.  
Jess: Come on Nick, you have held a baby before.  
Nick: Yeah but not one just baked. I mean he is barely out of the oven.  
They all look at him a bit like, huh?  
Jess: Come on Nick, you can do this. Just support his head like this.  
She hands him Winnie.  
Nick: No Jess, I'm not.... Oh, hey there. Hey Winnie. I'm your uncle Nick, I will.....always have bail money.  
Cece: Nick!  
Nick: I didn't say I wanted to bail him out of jail. I was just saying, I am here.  
Cece: Give me my baby!  
Schmidt takes the baby and gives him to Cece, and gives Nick a look.

The next day, at the house.  
Jess: I wonder what's keeping Schmidt and Cece?  
Nick: I don't know. He texted over a couple hours ago and said they were getting ready to leave.  
Just then they pull in. Jess and Nick go out to help them bring in the baby and Cece's bag.  
Nick: Where have you guys been? Jess was about to send out a search party.  
Jess: Come on Nick, I wasn't that bad.  
Nick: You looked out the window every ten minutes.  
Jess: Well, what can I say? I really wanted to see my God child.  
Cece and Schmidt clear their throats.  
Jess: And my best friends.  
Cece: Well, we would have been here sooner but Schmidt refused to go over 25 miles per hour.  
Schmidt: I'm a dad now, I can be speeding around like speed racer.  
Cece: An old lady passed us.  
Schmidt: Well, she can drive as fast as she wants.  
Cece: She wasn't driving.


End file.
